1. Field
The following description relates to virtualization technology, and more particularly, to virtualization technology using a virtual machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until now, a different chipset and physical device for each mobile service provider has been released in the mobile phone market. That is, a different chipset has been manufactured to support a service offered by each mobile service provider, and a different physical device has been manufactured according to requirements of each mobile service provider. Thus, the same product produced by a handset manufacturer has been manufactured into different models for different mobile service providers. This situation has been created because it is customary for a handset manufacturer to manufacture mobile phone hardware according to requirements of each mobile service provider.
If a user has to change the name of the owner of a device due to unavoidable circumstances, wants to terminate subscription to services and subscribe to new services, or if the user wants to purchase a new device, the user generally carries out very complicated tasks to manage user data and to reuse user data and applications that the user has been using. To move data to each new device is a cumbersome and time consuming process. Furthermore, although the data is moved to each new device, there is no guarantee that applications for handling the data will be usable in the new device.
In addition, when applications corresponding to previous applications frequently used by the user are provided in the new device, their names and forms may not be the same as those of the previous applications. Therefore, after the applications corresponding to the previous applications are installed in the new device, it must be identified whether the applications corresponding to the previous applications exist in the new device, and, if they exist, the names of the applications corresponding to the previous applications must be identified. Even when the names of the applications corresponding to the previous applications are identified, it is also another important challenge to read data that has been generated by the previous applications, from the applications corresponding to the previous applications, and re-use the read data.
Virtualization technology enables devices, such as personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital televisions (DTVs), and the like, to strengthen security and implement various applications and services. To provide a secure environment, virtualization technology should provide secure booting, secure software, access control, and the like.